A Doctor's Christmas
by Xenophili
Summary: Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke are doctors. But at this time of year, the stress of being one gets to one of them. How do the other two make it better? A tale of friendship, Christmas, and the short hunt for happiness when you think all is for not. 1-shot.


"Yo."

Naruto turned his head to the entrance of the church he was facing away from. As the door lingered open the sound of music came flowing out, bringing along with it the smell of Cinnamon and warmth. Cigarette perched precariously between his lips and blonde hair falling short and close to his blue eyes in a ruffled spiky manner, he regarded the person who just called out to him from the double doors.

He raised an eyebrow, smile coming to half-form on his face as he took a drag from his cancer stick and pulled it from his mouth.

"Hey," he said as smoke escaped loosely from his nose into the chilly air, making puffs of dense pollution and water. "Come to join me?" he continued, and gestured to the cigarette in his hand.

"For a bit," Shikamaru replied, pulling out his own box of cigarettes as Naruto took out a lighter from his pocket.

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto's side, and thanked him when his cigarette was lit.

For a moment they both stood there, looking out into the night from underneath the overhang of the church, enjoying their cigarettes and the still silence.

"You know, I think there's something against smoking outside churches," Shikamaru eventually off-handedly commented in his lazy manner.

Naruto just smirked. "Show me where in the Bible," he said, glancing sideways at his companion.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "Well, not that I care. Just sayin'."

"It doesn't really matter to me either, what God thinks of smokers. I'm already in his black book for other things. Smoking outside of a church is a bit watered down to everything else that I've done."

Shikamaru hummed in agreement and took a drag from his cigarette before Naruto continued.

"So why aren't you still in there?" he said, head nodding in the direction of the church doors.

"It's too troublesome staying in there. Weird vibes," Shikamaru scratched at the back of his head in habit and yawning, almost losing his cigarette to the floor. "Besides, I'm too tired for this."

Naruto gave a short laugh. "Shikamaru, you're always tired."

Shikamaru sent him a look, basically saying 'your point?' before crushing out his cigarette on a nearby trash can lid and reaching for a new one.

"And why aren't you still in there?" Shikamaru asked as his newly list cigarette was brought up. "This is your thing, isn't it?"

"Eh," Naruto sounded before dropping his own stick to the floor and crushing it out with the sole of his shoe. He reached for another one from the pocket of his pants and lit it. "Just got the urge to come out. It's a bit too stuffy in there. Always been."

Shikamaru studied his face, detecting more to the reason than what was being let on, and he knew Naruto knew he knew. Still, he didn't comment on it.

"The kids still seem to like it though," he breathed through smoky air. "Every year they come, it's like they see it all for the first time, every time."

"I think it's more because this is one of the few rare occasions they get to be outside the hospital. And usually half the kids from this year aren't even the same from the year before."

Naruto frowned as he finished, as though his owns words caused him discomfort. Shikamaru knew why and sighed, cigarette air coming out in a great puff. He knew he should comfort his friend, but it was just so troublesome to do. Still, it was the reason he had come out in the first place.

"You know, being a doctor you're going to be surrounded by things like this, especially so young," Shikamaru said, tone growing serious. "All doctors are." Naruto looked over to him, exasperation written all over his face, as if he couldn't believe he was about to receive a pep talk from Shikamaru of all people.

"Just hear me out," Shikamaru said, catching the look. "I already know this is a lot of what's bothering you."

Naruto looked out past the overhang, a sudden gloom washing over his entire form, body slouching from its usual perfect posture and eyes sagging as the blue in them dulled. Honestly, it was about time someone talked to this man about his problems.

"You know, Naruto, your sudden silence is beginning to worry me," Shikamaru smirked as a wry smile flashed across Naruto's face. "Never known an Uzumaki to be silent and take something laying down."

"Yeah, but we know when there's no way of getting out of it, isn't that right?"

Shikamaru silently agreed, and walked up a bit so he was standing more in Naruto's view and pulled the cigarette from his mouth to speak clearer.

"Everyone knows you've been skipping out on your meetings. Every doctor who deals with the death of a patient must see a psychologist but you, Naruto, haven't been to a single one. And over the years you've had to have at least fifty terminal cases. They were all children, and they've all passed away yet you haven't done anything." Shikamaru stared down Naruto's defiant expression, who refused to make eye contact with the man almost standing in front of him. "You claim you don't need to, that you're fine and you can handle it, but I know that in reality you're breaking down on the inside."

He paused to take a drag from his cigarette and Naruto leaned heavily against a support beam and ran a hand through is already ruffled hair.

"These children," Shikamaru continued in a softer tone, gesturing with cigarette in hand to the church, "They mean everything to you. They're your world, and the reason you're out here right now is because you can't stand seeing their faces, because you know that come this time next year, you can guarantee most of them won't be here to celebrate their next Christmas."

Naruto glared up through his bangs at Shikamaru's calm demeanor and furrowed eyebrows. It angered him to see the man so relaxed, yet still be able to hold authority.

"I know that," he almost growled as his voice crawled up from the bottom of his throat. "I know all this. Shit, you don't have to go and repeat it out loud."

"I really do," Shikamaru said as he continued the staring contest with Naruto. "Because obviously you're not getting it."

"And what exactly is it that I'm not getting?" Naruto continued to growl as he straightened a bit from his slouch. Even if he pulled himself to his full height, however, he'd still end up shorter than Shikamaru. He was always a bit on the tall side.

"That you need help-"

"-I don't need any help," Naruto said, but broke eye-contact. He tsked and threw his cigarette out into the grass, knowing he just lost, if he were to go by the ever-growing triumphant look adorning Shikamaru's face. "I don't need any help," he whispered.

Shikamaru took one last drag from his cigarette before stomping it out. "Fine," he said, trying to catch Naruto's attention again. "You don't need help, but you need to at least talk to someone. I mean," Shikamaru paused as he ran a hand through his spiky black ponytail. "Honestly? This is something I would expect from Sasuke, not you. But, even duck-hair schedules a meeting from time to time."

The comment caught Naruto by surprise, and he looked back up to Shikamaru with curiosity sketched upon his face.

"What? Duck-butt sees a psychologist?"

"Once a month or so. You know, he gets those serious cases from time to time."

Naruto was silent for a moment, and Shikamaru let the information sink in. And it was, judging from Naruto's ever-growing scowl.

"So what," he spat, leaning again on his wooden beam. "Just cause he does something doesn't mean I have to."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to slump his shoulders, and he groaned in frustration from Naruto's constant stubbornness. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to accept help like this.

"Besides," he mumbled, more to himself than to his companion. "It's not like there's...anything wrong with me."

...Ah, so that was the problem. Ever since they were little, people had always been putting Naruto down, calling him a drop-out, a loser, and a nobody. They made him believe beyond a shadow of a doubt that there must have been something seriously and disturbingly wrong with him because nobody wanted him. Naruto was an orphan, and was raised in the foster care system. Never once was he adopted, and never once had anyone ever shown any interest in doing so. It's not even like he was an ugly deformed child. In fact, he grew up to be quite the handsome young man, and at age twenty-five he still had some maturing left in his features that would make him even more of a looker. No, the whole problem was with some terrifying past event with his parents that everyone refused to tell him about until he came of age, when it was legally required that he knew in order to claim his parents massive fortune.

So Naruto had chased the dream of being a doctor to try to figure out on his own what could have been wrong with him since everyone else refused to help. With the money he inherited, college funds were nothing and soon he had reached his goal, even if he had already known previously that there wasn't anything at all different about him. Still, childhood trauma isn't something that leaves a man, and Naruto understood that more than anyone else. It's also the reason why he worked in the childcare ward of the hospital.

Shikamaru almost wanted to smile knowingly, but figured now wasn't the best time to. Instead he walked over to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder, surprising the blond.

"There was never anything wrong with you in the first place. And there doesn't need to be for you to accept help."

Naruto frowned at the man. "Like I said, I don't need any-"

"-Graduated high school in two years and earned his doctorate's degree in four," Shikamaru cut him off, reciting Naruto's school timeline. "I know. _You,_ my friend, don't need any help," And at that they both smirked a little. "Well, you're no Nara," he said, referring to himself. "But you're certainly up there."

"Then, what is it exactly you're saying I need?" Naruto questioned as he stood up a little straighter from his slouching position with Shikamaru's hand still firmly on his shoulder like a lifeline.

"Many things, but right now, you just need someone to talk to, who can help sort through that mess of in your head." And Shikamaru flicked him with the hand that wasn't on Naruto's shoulder. "We all do. Even me," he said, moving his hand off Naruto's shoulder as the blond rubbed at his flicked forehead.

"You mean, Shikamaru, you see a psych too?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure do," he said, and could have laughed at Naruto's stricken face.

"But, you're _the_ genius! Are you saying, that _you_ have problems, too? I mean, you can't just deal with all this stuff by yourself?" Naruto fired off as he continued to stare.

"I can handle a lot of things, Naruto. Death on rare occasions even. Just not as often as doctors. That's why I preferred to work with bringing life into the world instead of with the ones having trouble keeping it."

He placed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, thankful for it's warmth, and noticed Naruto didn't have his. The weather was near-snowing, and all he was wearing was an undershirt, his long-sleeved light blue dress shirt and tie, and his slacks. The man should have been freezing, but everyone always said he was his own furnace, so the cold air must have felt nice to him.

"Ha," Naruto chuckled as he pushed himself off the wooden beam he was leaning on. "And here I thought pregnant women were asking for you in the delivery room because you were the father. And turns out all they wanted was for you to deliver their babies? You are something else, man," And Naruto patted him twice on the shoulder. "But I get what you're saying," he said as he walked out from underneath the overhang to get a clear view of the cloudy night sky. "Everyone needs a little guidance from time to time. Even the best," and he glanced back at Shikamaru at his lat words.

Then he sighed, and looked down to the ground, kicking at some upturned gravel and smirked. "I don't know who put you up to this, but tell them it worked." Naruto looked back over to Shikamaru still standing closer to the entrance of the church. "I'll make an appointment with the psych, after the holidays."

Shikamaru stepped out to gaze up at the sky as well. "Nobody put me up to this," Shikamaru said, and Naruto scoffed, not believing him, "Really," he said. "It's just a co-worker looking after another."

"Or just a really good friend," Naruto said in response. "Who was genuinely concerned but doesn't want to say it."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, yet the slight rosiness of his face wasn't left unnoticed, and they both knew it wasn't from the cold. After all, Shikamaru wasn't one known for giving a damn about other people's business. Rarely did he ever comment on anything. Yet here he was, helping out a fellow friend through a tough time. It would be surprising for anyone.

"All right, I'm done with this," Shikamaru said as he turned back to the church doors. "Let's get back inside before it starts snowing out here. You don't even have your jacket." Shikamaru nodded in the direction of the doors, and for Naruto to follow.

Naruto hummed in acknowledgement as he fell in step next to Shikamaru.

"You know, it's people like you that are kinda the reason why I love the holidays so much. Always making me see my mistakes during these times," Naruto said as they made it to the doors.

"Oh come on, don't get all mushy man. We're about to go in and see the kids again."

They pushed open the doors and were met with warmth immediately. They stood in a front lobby of the church and Shikamaru began to hang up his coat as Naruto caught movement from the corner of his eye.

"Back from sulking, loser?" Sasuke, a pale man dressed in a sharp black suit, said a he walked over to them.

"Heh, what's it to you, man?" Naruto said as Shikamaru turned back around from taking off his coat.

Sasuke shrugged. "Nothing. Just word gets around. So are you done being depressed or what?"

"Aww, is lil' duck-butt worried about me?" Naruto mocked as he ruffled Sasuke's spiked hair.

Sasuke growled as he slapped the hand away. "No," he said, annoyed and eyebrow ticking. "It just wouldn't be good with you glooming all around the kids." He looked over to the doors closing them off from the conglomeration and muffling the music playing within. His expression softened just the slightest. "It's the last thing they need right now."

Naruto glanced over as well, and caught sight of some of the children through the glass of the doors. They were smiling and laughing, and it lifted something from Naruto's heart that he didn't even know was weighing him down.

"Yeah," he said as he continued to rove over the scattered kids. "Well, I've come to terms with myself, so why don't we go out after this? The three of us. Drinks on me." Naruto said as he looked at both Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"Well, we both do have tomorrow off," Shikamaru yawned a bit, cutting himself off. "I'm up for it, if you're buying."

"Hn," Sasuke said as he folded his arms. "Fine. But I choose the place," he continued as he glared a bit at Naruto's over enthusiastic face. Usually Sasuke never agreed to go anywhere, let alone drinking. "The last thing we need is you starting another bar fight."

"Hey, last time wasn't really my fault." Naruto laughed and patted Sasuke on the back. "Besides, I heard you have fun kicking some ass. Guess it's like therapy for you, huh?"

"Ch, speaking of therapy, you look like you need some," Sasuke retorted back, smirk in place.

"From what I hear, Sasuke, you've already got some," Naruto smirked back, only his was deadlier. It only grew as Sasuke's pale face heated up a light pink right across his nose and cheeks.

"Sh-Shikamaru!" He rounded on the man quietly trying to sneak away after figuring out where the argument was going.

"Whaat?" The man drawled as he turned back to the two men who were complete opposite in every way, yet found out how to make a friendship possible. Best friends, actually.

"Y-you told him!" Sasuke tried to keep his voice level, but found it raising a bit from his embarrassment as Naruto began laughing from his clear desperation.  
>"Well, it wasn't like it was a secret. Meetings for doctors are mandatory. Everyone knows everyone goes." And with that Shikamaru excused himself back into the main room of the church to wait for his coworkers to join him after their fight.<br>"Ha, yeah Sasuke, nothing to be ashamed about," Naruto laughed good-naturedly and Sasuke just went a deeper shade of pink while willing it to disappear.  
>"Why is it that only now I have no good come-back for an idiot like you?" he mumbled as he began in the direction Shikamaru disappeared into.<br>"Because this time I actually won an argument, fair and square," Naruto taunted, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
>"What are you, eight?"<br>"Nope, twenty-five. And proud of it," Naruto said as he slung an arm around Sasuke's defeated shoulders. "And so are you, so turn that frown upside-down, act mature, and let's make some kids happy!" And Naruto lead them towards the glass doors, with almost a skip in his step.  
>"We're still going out for drinks later. And you're still paying," Sasuke said as a last form of defiance. One to which Naruto just smiled at.<br>"Merry Christmas to you, too."


End file.
